Poetry for the Soul
by judithblazer17
Summary: I know this is under a very wrong category, but the fic is really good!
1. Chapter 1

Still I Wonder

By: Malvina Suli and Lina Giglio

Dedicated to Life

I look up at the TV.

People are dying. 

They are losing someone.

Losing lives, losing hopes and dreams.

It's loss that kills you.

But how do you gain it back?

I wonder...

I look up at the sky.

It's empty.

I wonder if it has a loss.

I wonder if it has something to worry about.

I wonder if there is something that hurts them

The way things do to people, but nothing helps.

Still...I wonder.

I wonder...why?

How?

How do you gain it back again?

But I know.

You had it before because you never lost hope.

If you've already lost your hope, 

How do you gain it back?

If you've already lost it,

You have to find it.

It's like when you can't find something,

And then it turns up when least expected.

To find it you have to go back into the past…

Back into a place that was always there,

But was never noticed.

But then I'm afraid I'll lose what I have left.

It's a sacrifice that millions have made,

Yet most of them have made it,

Because they found what they were looking for.

They dug deeper and deeper,

Until their efforts were noticed.

Still….I wonder.

I wonder…

But this time, 

Everything has changed.

I wonder how I did it.

But I know…

Because I found what I was looking for.

The Piano Keys

In the midst of the horrid pitch-black nothingness, it was there, a small, yet strong light. The piano. No one was there. I stared at it. I continued to stare for a few moments. I looked around. No one. I tiptoed to the piano, the only light I had. I did not want to disturb the quiet. There was a piece of music on the piano. I sat down on the piano bench. Still quiet. I slowly laid my hands on the snow-white piano keys. I pressed down. I played and played. My light grew and grew until it burst through the room, summoning everything to come to life, to have the hope that I had, my small, yet strong, hopeful light. I could see the keys hitting the strings inside of the piano. The piano keys.

Me

The night sky was full of stars. My long hair flew behind me as I ran swiftly and quietly along the shore. The big blue waves rose high in the air, using all of their strength, then collapsed, losing all of their strength, and retreating. I felt good. I felt like I could do anything. I felt free. I walked toward the waves and let them fall onto me feet, and pull back. I was important. I walked to the soft, perfect sand and dropped into it. I closed my eyes.

Myself

Children laughing, cameras clicking, waves crashing. There were outlines of little feet, big feet, even outlines of whole bodies along the shore. I lay on my towel, letting the sun caress me with it's bright rays. I sat up to put on a little sunscreen. I turned onto my stomach and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds. They comforted me. To know that I wasn't alone. I turned over. I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful bright blue sky and the fat marshmallow clouds. I was calm. I was…myself.

Morning (Dedicated to Judy Garland)

Creak, Creak, creak, went the rocking chair.

Squeak, squeak, squeak, went the mouse.

Chirp, chirp, chirp, went the bird.

It's morning haven't you heard?


	2. Chapter 2

Poetry for the Soul – Chappie 2

I hope everyone likes my poetry…I've worked on all of this stuff since 6th grade. Yeah…6th grade.

Cold

Cold.

On my tongue,

On my nose.

The bright white,

Against the dark night.

Cold.

My Window

I opened my eyes. It was morning. The sun tried effortlessly to sneak through my curtain. I lazily got out of bed. I walked to the window and ripped the curtains open. The sunlight flooded in. I let the sunbeams caress me with their warm feeling. I smiled and closed my eyes for a minute, then opened them again. The sun was glowing around me with satisfaction to have been allowed into my room. I opened the window. I was covered in a shroud of sunlight and warmth. I closed my eyes once again to slip into my bed, and inside, feel warmer and warmer every second.

Rainy and Gloomy

Gray. Black. All the gloomy colors you can think of. I stood there, staring out the window, window opened, letting the little wet drops drop onto my tongue. Nice and wet. It woke me from the warmth and laziness of my bed. I felt invincible. Every drop made me stronger. It was rainy and gloomy. I didn't care-because from where I was standing; the sun was shining all over the place.

A New Beginning

I stood there in my beautiful white gown. With my husband-to-be. I watched the priest. He spoke with such care. I looked up at my husband-to-be. He stood there looking so handsome, so tall, and so proud. Then, the priest said the words I had been waiting for. "You may now kiss the bride." I looked at my ring, then turned to my husband-to-be. We both leaned forward and kissed. A huge applause broke out from the crowd. My eyes filled with tears of happiness. His did too. There were many others crying and clapping out in the crowd. Everyone began to stand up while clapping. I was now a true woman. It wasn't the end though. It was a new beginning.

With the Wind in my Hair

I softly and swiftly ran through the grassy prairie field.

With the wind in my hair.

I marveled as the sun crawled behind the hills.

With the wind in my hair.

I saw the forest become darker and darker.

With the wind in my hair.

I watched the light in the house stretch to it's full strength.

With the wind in my hair.

I slowly melted into the ground and disappeared into the evening air.

With the wind in my hair.

A Long Time Ago

That was a time to remember, that time long ago. The best time of my life. A time that was spent with my family and friends. Now all my friends and family are gone, gone somewhere far, far away. They'll never come back, and now, it is my turn to join them. To join and rejoice and remember that time, that time, a long time ago.

The Sadness in her Eyes

I once saw a homeless woman trudging through the snow. Freezing cold. I looked into her eyes. She didn't see me, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes. They brought tears to mine. My mother quickly pulled me past her. I looked back. This time, the homeless woman locked her eyes with mine and threw away the key. I could not pull my eyes away from her unbearable helpless gaze. I could not hold the tears back. They silently ran down my face. Her eyes pleaded and begged for help. Shelter. Food. Warmth. My mother was still dragging me along. The woman disappeared into the snow. The river of saltwater continued to run down my little pink cheeks. To this day, I could not forget the sadness in her eyes.

Alone

I'm all alone; I've no home, no hope. I've no food, nor water. I am already slowly drifting away. I no longer have the strength or courage to go on, in search of hope, a home, food, and water. Everything disappears. I am left in total darkness. I am alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Poetry for the Soul – Chappie 3 God

Like the wind, or even gravity

Like the clouds, and the sky

Like the wind in my hair

Like the water that runs through amazons and jungles

Like my hair as it falls out of a bun, a soft, smooth motion.

Like everything

Like the world

Like a mystery never to be solved

Friendless (Dedicated to all of the best friends I've been

very lucky to have)

I sat there. All by myself in a corner. The teacher was talking, but her words made no sense. No one to sit next to me and laugh with me. No one to share memories with. I could no longer bear anymore of this. The tears slipped out silently and covered my desk. I was friendless.

Believe

The key to your dreams is to believe. Think positively and positive things shall come to you. Think negatively and negative things shall come to you. The key to your dreams is to believe.

Tears (Dedicated to my Aunt Dorine)

Tears.

Tears of happiness,

Tears of sadness.

Tears of joyfulness,

Tears of anxiousness.

For me,

It's always tears of sadness.

Tears.

The Meaning of Life

The meaning of life.

Not the Monty Python movie,

But something,

Where everyone has a different opinion.

In my opinion,

Life is something to live.

Something to make the most of.

Something to enjoy.

But that's only _my_ opinion.

Others may say that life is a horrible thing. 

That life is something that you would not want.

Something that isn't enjoyable.

But that's only their opinion.

The meaning of life.

Something,

Where everyone has a different opinion.

My World

My World, I called it. Full of happiness, wonderful dreams. Poems and stories of all shapes and sizes. In my World, everything is pleasant and quiet. Writing. Writing is my passion. It is all I can do. All I can do to get everything out. To express myself. My World. Where everything is pleasant and quiet. Where everywhere is a perfect place to write. Poems and stories of all shapes and sizes. My World.

Sunset

You held my hand. It was like holding the finest piece of silk. We sat on thee warm, smooth white sand. There was a soft breeze that ran through my hair, lifting it off my sweaty neck. The leaves on the trees waltzed romantically. The sky was a never-ending tapestry of reds, pinks, yellows, and oranges. The trees sand softly. Their song weaved wistfully through the evening air. Over and under, over and under. Your eyes were fresh tropical ocean waters. You leaned towards me. I closed my eyes and I was left in a heavenly pitch-black darkness.

Autumn

She has come,

To weave her reds, yellows, oranges and pinks into the big green trees,

She makes those reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks fall colorfully to the ground in the beautiful bright sunset of November.

I lay there, in the time of giving and thanks, to watch her weave her colors into her great maze of greens.


	4. Chapter 4

Poetry for the Soul – Chappie 4

I REALLY LIKE THESE POEMS…but they ain't my favorite!

Gone

Gone with the wind,

That flows through my hair.

Gone with the clouds,

As they slowly crawl by.

Gone with the grass,

That waltzes in the evening breeze.

Gone with the birds,

That endlessly pour out of the sky.

Gone with myself,

For I am gone with the wind, clouds, grass, and birds.

In a Young Girls Dreams

In that young girls dreams,

You will feel the wind in your hair.

In a young girls dreams,

You can hear the beating wings of the soaring birds in the air.

In that young girls dreams,

You will know that this is your home.

In a young girls dreams,

You cannot lose, you can only gain.

In that young girls dreams,

I know anyone shall always heed.

In a young girls dreams,

I know that this place is my home, for those dreams are mine, and the young girl is me.

Free to be Me

I stood there,

Staring at the open sky,

My little wings,

That will never be able to fly.

My "useless" wings,

That are built for swimming,

Are built only for swimming,

Not flying and flitting.

But in my dreams,

I can fly all I want,

Because in my dreams,

I don't feel like a helpless little knot.

In those dreams,

I know anyone will heed an adorable penguin like me,

Because in those dreams,

I will always be free to be me.

If

If you have a dream,

Live up to it.

If you want something,

Go get it.

If you need an answer,

Find it.

If you want to go somewhere,

Go there.

If you've fulfilled your dream,

Get another one.

If you have a dream,

Live up to it.

The Disappearing Act

The crowd clapped. I carefully walked out onto the stage. The mysterious magician motioned for me to walk into the box. It was just big enough for me to stand up straight in. I slowly and dreamily walked towards the box, as though I were in a trance. He slammed the door carelessly behind me and locked it. He yelled some words, but I could not make them out. I suddenly began to fall a deadly, endless fall. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my open mouth. Everything that had just happened to me flashed before my questioning, frightened eyes. I landed with a sickening thump.

Reflection (Dedicated to my mother, Ellen Giglio)

I walked through one of the mysterious hallways and into a mysterious room to find a tall mirror. I cautiously crept toward it and peered into it. There was a young woman in it's depths I had never seen before. Her body was slightly more matured than mine. I stared into a pair of enchanting green eyes. Long, sleek brown hair, smooth skin, and slightly parted, perfect, pink lips. Two large identical perfectly rounded bumps underneath a worn, yet beautiful shirt that blended in with her whole body. The most entrancing young woman I had ever seen. Little did I know that that entrancing figure was _**me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Poetry for the Soul – Chappie 5

They just get better and better…

"It"

"It" is everything. "It" is the world. "It" can be anything you want it to be. "It" is emotion. "It" can be the monster that hides under your bed. "It" is the imaginary friend that dissolves into your childhood as you slowly but surely mature into an adult. "It" is your thoughts, your favorite color. "It" is the clouds, the sky, the trees, the grass, and the wind that parts and whisks your hair around your face. "It" is a mystery, that will forever be a mystery, that even the intelligence of many human beings cannot solve.

Dancing on Air

I flap my invisible wings as my beautiful, yet worn dull pink toe shoes swiftly work their magic across the stage. I've memorized every single note and step in coordination with the music. I am high up in the beautiful white fluffy clouds. As I flutter and fly, I wonder. I wonder how I've gotten to this point. Though I know the answer, I find it too flattering for words. As a small child, I had often wondered what it was like to dance on air. As I continue to dance, I know that now I know what it feels like to dance on air.

Crying

A river of hatred, hostility, disrespect, and sadness runs down my reddening cheeks. I stare at the picture of you that I loved and cherished for so long, I can't even explain. You pretended all this time, and you have left my heart torn to pieces, and it feels as though my life is shredded. You said you loved and cared, when neither statement was a fact. Now, I'd love to burn you down until even the ashes have burned away in a merciless fire of distrust and hatred. I've been crying ever since you left. It makes you smile when you see me crying, endlessly shedding unnecessary tears.

A Work of Art

She leaps across the air, sending her long tail waving behind her and her long fur flowing in the breeze. Her small, lean, muscular body weaves through the trees and brambles, padding in her swift silent grace and beauty. A work of art, she is painted in a young child's dreams. She runs forever through the endless skies of imagination, nimbly soaring from boulder to boulder, around and over the tallest mountains and the highest peaks. Wherever the young child's imagination stretches, she will always be in its depths.

Waiting

I am waiting,

My dear,

Waiting for you to come,

And take me away

To a place of happiness, grace, and beauty.

Take me to a place,

A place where the pain that I have felt for so long

Will dissolve into nothing.

Take me with you wherever you may go.

Take me away from this dreadful gloomy world.

Come-

I'm ready.

Thought

Thought is you. Thought is everything and anything you like and feel. Thought is your dreams. Thought can be good and bad. Thought can be a nightmare that will haunt you forever. Thought needs to be controlled, it can't be left to run wild and free. Thought is a balloon that can't be popped.

Forever and a Day

Trees. Fog. Dark clouds covering the warm bright sun. Leaves changing. In my eyes, I see beauty. Endless, sheer beauty. So much to take in - to look at and love. Squirrels scampering up the colorful trees. Going on forever, as far as the eye can see, all of my life. But today, it is even better, even more wonderful than all of the other times. It goes on forever, and today. Forever and a day.

The Yellow Balloon

He grasps it with his little hands, like his only hope is attached to this string. His mother tries to rush him forward so that they can reach their destination at last, but all he sees any sense in is in his own hands. His little legs and feet try to hurry along, but all of his energy is concentrated and focused on his priceless, hovering, yellow treasure. Suddenly, a truck swerves around the corner and honks as it speeds up the block and past them. He jumps and looks up in shock and surprise, and accidentally lets go of it. The tears stream down his little red cheeks, and his body shakes as if the pain is just far too much for him to bear. His mother desperately tries to comfort her child and is panicking at the sight of him shaking as if his life is hanging by a thread. He watches it float up into the sky, into a quiet world of empty nothingness. He had never felt so alone in his life. He reaches up to the sky, and although he knows there is no hope of its return, he doesn't seem to really know it. His yellow gem, all that he really loved and cherished besides family, had gone and left him and nothing would ever replace it. It was gone forever, he finally realized as saltwater rained down his tiny quivering body. "Come back!" He pleaded over and over again. But there was no reply to his cries.


	6. Chapter 6

Poetry for the Soul – Chappie 6

Friend (Dedicated to Malvina Suli)

You go everywhere with me, and you're not a reflection or a shadow. You are everything I am and everything I do. You are as close as family to me, and I hope that I never lose you. You are always there for me and I know that you always will be, no matter what. This is what I love about you. Your words have always left me lost, although I know that they have much meaning to you, and I just can't understand them. I have always been happy to see your face and I hope I can see it every day. I hope it will never go away. Please be with me wherever I may go.

Walk on Water

I stood there, feeling the wind brush against my skin. My hair gently rose and fell around my shoulders as I sat in the white sand watching the sun sink into the deep blue ocean. I heard a voice. A soft whisper. It said, "Hear the sound of the ocean around you. Smell the salty smell of the water. Stand, for you shall walk upon it." I rose, hearing the sound of the ocean around me and the smell of the saltwater lingering in my nose. I walked towards the water, my skirt whipping around my legs. I then walked directly into it. I suddenly realized that I was not in it—I was walking on top of it! A small circular platform of water was underneath my feet, keeping me from being swallowed by the dark depths. With every step I took, the circle moved perfectly with my feet. I walked out and sat on the platform for hours on end. It just expanded under me for me to sit. I finally stood up when the sun began to rise from beneath the blue rippling satin. As soon as my feet hit the sand, thee circle disappeared. I turned and looked across thee clear blue. As I walked away, I walked as though I were in a trance. It suddenly hit me, like a hard blow to the head. I had walked on water.

The Sound of Music (Dedicated to Julie Andrews, if she ever sees this)

I stand, far away from all of my worries and troubles, dangers and fears. The wind swirling around my body lifts my soul to the clear blue sky. The cool grass gently touches my feet. The song of the hills whispers through the green leaves of the trees and skids across the small streams and pebbles. The notes bounce off the hills, and the clouds, and the birds and into my ears. I sway; the lullaby lulling my body into a relaxed sways from side to side, side to side. The birds blend their chirps into the song, swiftly catching on. I slowly lay down on my side and close my eyes, and drift away on the sound of music.

Story of my Life

Dedicated to Judy Blazer

Quote sung by Judy Blazer

I sit staring out the window. Every day, I get up, get dressed, go out. So normal, so average. Too normal, too average. I wake every morning to face the same difficulty. I've followed a rainbow all of my life and I've never found my pot of gold. To feel so helpless and defeated, like when you've run up 8 flights of stairs and you are completely out of breath. Just like the time that you made a hopeful wish on the evening star…the wish that was never granted. "You leave the life you've always known. You travel long, you travel far. To find the star that's all your own…but then you never find the star. Well that's the story of my life. The classic story…of my life." – Judy Blazer


	7. Chapter 7

Poetry for the Soul Chappie 7 No Title

I'm tired of hurt and sadness.

I'm tired of having a problem in which the solution seems impossible.

I'm tired of stress and work.

I'm tired of family issues.

I'm tired of being depressed.

I'm tired of having to deal with it.

I'm tired of people ignoring my feelings, and calling me sensitive whereas if that person were me, they would feel the exact same way.

I'm tired of living the life I have to live.

Why do I have to take part in this world?

Why do I have to deal with the things that affect me in horrible ways, but weren't caused by me?

Why does life have to be this way?

Is life really worth living?

Everyone tells me it is, but their reasons don't answer my question.

There are people that I feel some sort of connection with, yet they don't seem to have the kind of interest in me.

Those people I have pictures of, I think of them.

I put their pictures up on my bedroom wall, and I long to see them soon.

And they seem to be touched…but I will not be fooled by their trickery.

I just want…

I don't even know how to explain my feelings anymore.

I feel so blank and empty…

I can rarely think of anything to write.

I'm drowning,

And no one can find me.

No one is there to help me.

No one can hear my cries.

My voice just dissolves into nothing.

Although my mouth is open,

Nothing is coming out of it.

I'm not gone,

But my point is that my voice isn't being heard when it needs to be.

It's like when you're in school,

And you raise your hand to say something that is important to the conversation,

And you're never called on.

Why does all of this misery and misfortune have to happen to me?

I wonder.

I wonder about why it happens to me.

I've heard that everything happens for a reason…

But now, I don't believe it's true.

I believe that God takes things out on people from where he is perched above us.

After all, doesn't he control the universe?

If he controls the universe, and we're part of the universe, doesn't he control us too?

He doesn't control us completely, and I'm not saying that he does.

He decides our futures, whether we should live or die.

He must also decide what happens to us.

What else could be the cause?

It's not something that magically happens.

Sometimes, there is a completely logical explanation.

In my family, there is a butterfly, metaphorically speaking, and that butterfly accidentally flew into my apartment and got lost and confused, and hurt. It only adds on to the issues in the apartment that are already teetering off the edge of a cliff.

Why does this happen to me?

I definitely wouldn't anyone else to feel the pain I feel now.

I wouldn't wish that on anybody.

Not even the person I hate most.

I'm tired of everything.

This poem could go on forever and ever…

But I'm going to let it end.

Nobody's going to make the decision for me.

I want to control my destiny.

I'm not an emotion to be toyed with.

I'm a person…

And I want to feel like one.

Life can't go on without death.

You're born, you live, and you die.

And that's all there is—

There isn't anymore.

Sadness (Dedicatedtothesockmonkeyin "Mr.Magorium'sWonderEmporium")

What does Sadness feel like?

It's a sort of ache—

A sort of ache in your heart,

That makes the Sadness painful,

And a surge of miixed emotions brings tears to your eyes.

Most people don't think about the complication of just one emotion.

Most people don't understand.

Something inside them is reaching—

For something that cannot be grasped.

And its expression is so sad; it can't even be described in words.

But it is still hopeful.

The only people other than the people that don't understand the complication in one emotion understand,

Are happy,

Because the thing inside them was reaching—

But it grasped the understanding it sought.

White Silence

Emptiness.

White, just white,

All around me.

I am floating,

In this white world of perfect nothingness.

White is all there is.

It's like the ocean—

Blue as far as the eye can see.

Imagine that the ocean and sky,

Are pure white.

That is the world I live in.

A world of peace.

A world of silence.

Where empty tears fall.

Where cries for help are swallowed up,

And everything is calm.

Where chaos is unheard of.

Nothing can disturb the peace,

In my world of white silence.


End file.
